


Imagine…The Sisters Needing Your Help After A Spell Gone Wrong

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Arguing, Crack, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The Halliwells. Most powerful witches ever. But sometimes, even they need help.





	Imagine…The Sisters Needing Your Help After A Spell Gone Wrong

“OH MY GOD! STOP WITH THE INCESSANT KNOCKING! I’M COMING!”

You pulled the door open, ready to bite the ear off whoever the fuck decided to interrupt your peaceful dream, filled with a certain Halliwell, only to be met with the desperate faces of the Charmed Ones.

“Oh fuck! What now?”

“So, lemme get this straight. Piper is Paige? Phoebe is Prue? Paige is Phoebe? And Prue is Piper?”

They looked to each other, trying to figure it all out themselves, before nodding.

“Yup”, Phoebe said. Or…Paige?

Dammit. This was gonna hurt your head.

“Right. So…what now? I mean, how did this happen in the first place?”

“Well, Paige decided to-”

“Me?”

“Paige didn’t do it!”

“Yea, Phoebe-”

The sisters began talking over each other, pointing fingers and yelling as you shut your eyes, sitting on the couch and trying to drown them all out.

“No, it was you!”

“NO! YOU!”

“It was her!”

“Shut up”, you mumbled, feeling the anger rising, their voices melding into one loud shrill noise.

“I said SHUT UP!”

You snapped your fingers, their words dying out as their mouths slammed shut, held closed by your magic.

“Thank you”.

You walked past them, leaving them in your living room, while you ran upstairs, getting your own grimoire and flicking through it as you walked back down to them.

“So, is this something I’d be able to fix here? Or is it some amazingly special Charmed One magic?” you asked, slightly bitter at the fact that these girls always had some sort of magic to outdo your own.

You looked up from your book expecting an answer, but Piper-no-Prue, held her finger up to her mouth, raising her eyebrows and sending you a look.

“Oh, right”.

You snapped your fingers again as their jaws fell, letting out sighs.

“Thank you!” Paige replied in, her sass the same, but coming out in Phoebe’s voice. This was just so weird.

“Right. You gonna answer my question?”

Phoebe’s hand grabbed yours, Paige determined to orb away, when nothing happened.

“Oh…right”, she trailed off, letting go, Piper in Paige’s body stepping forward.

“So…how do I do this?”

“Just…think of the manor. And sort of…squeeze”.

Piper stepped forward, Paige’s’ body moving with her will, as she latched onto you, the others holding on, before the world spun.

You ended up back in the manor, albeit on your ass, the rest strewn all over the place.

“Nice landing, Piper!”

“Hey! I’d like to see you try!”

You rolled your eyes, walking into the kitchen to have a look at just what Paige did.

“I don’t-what potion were you tryna make?”

“Uh…luck spell”.

“A LUCK SPELL!?”

You groaned, listening to the bickering again as you looked through the page, trying to figure out where exactly she went wrong.

“Paige, come here for a minute”, you mumbled, picking up ingredients, unsure as to which one would’ve caused this kind of reaction.

You looked up after a few seconds, noticing they were all still arguing.

“Dammit”.

With a snap of your fingers, the sisters’ voices were taken away, all of them huffing and glaring at you.

“Paige! Here! Now!”

She moved forward, your brain getting confused when you saw Phoebe’s body come towards you, having to screw your eyes shut for a second from the frustration.

“Now…what was the last thing you put in here?”

“Uh…would’ve been the mandrake root”.

“Ok. And where’s the spell you made?”

She walked over to her body, rifling through the back pocket as Piper protested.

“Hey! My ass!”

“Think you’ll find that’s my ass”.

“You won’t have an ass for much longer”, Piper threatened.

Paige scoffed, walking back to you.

“Here’s the spell”.

You took it from her, reading over the words and sniggering.

“Really? You tried rhyming luck and cook? I mean…you girls really need to teach this one how to write better spells”.

“Hey! I worked hard on that!”

You gave her a look, raising an eyebrow.

“Come on, Paige. Be honest”.

“Can you hurry up?”

Paige glared at Piper, before answering.

“Fine. Took me two minutes”, she mumbled, crossing her arms and huffing.

You chuckled, shaking your head as you looked over the words and the ingredients.

Exactly what you thought.

The mandrake root wasn’t meant for a spell like this.

It was mostly used for vanquishing potions. Not for luck.

Combined with Paige’s weakly written spell, it obviously backfired.

Why it caused a body swap was beyond you.

But at least you could easily reverse it.

“Paige?”

She nodded, feeling her body with her own hands, glad to be back.

“Phoebe?”

“Yup!” she sighed, hugging herself as you smirked.

“Piper?”

“Damn right. Now, I gotta get going. Gonna be late for meeting with the band”.

She ran off, leaving you and the sisters in the kitchen.

“And, Prue?”

“Good as ever. Thank you, y/n”.

You winked at her, making sure to tell Paige what not to do the next time she decided to make up her own potions and spells, before leaving the house.

Shutting the door behind you, you made it down a few steps, when you saw Chris walking towards the house.

“Hey, y/n”.

You waved, walking to the bottom of the stairs and standing on the sidewalk.

“Chris. How are you?”

“Good. Just went out for some stuff Auntie Paige wanted. You?”

You sighed in amusement, shaking your head.

“Your auntie decided to fuck around and create a huge mess. I had to fix it up”.

He chuckled, having already had an idea that Paige would most likely do something wrong, given her inexperience with spell making.

“So…you busy tonight?”

You shrugged, not really having any plans.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“Oh-just-you wanna go out? Get a bite to eat?”

You felt your cheeks heat, grinning shyly.

“I-sure. Why not? See you at…?”

“Eight?”

“Eight it is then”.

You walked away, a smile on your face, eager for your date with the man you’d often dream of.


End file.
